villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julius Little
''Julius Little ''is a character in Saints Row and Saints Row 2. He was the founder, and original leader of the 3rd Street Saints. Julius Little grew up with his friend Benjamin King in Sunnyvale Gardens.They witnessed the neighborhoods' demise when Los Carnales came to Stilwater. Benjamin King started recruiting people to stand up against the Carnales and save Sunnyvale Gardens, creating the Vice Kings. After some time in the Vice Kings, Julius saw that this gang also started to become a threat to Stilwater's peace and dropped his flags. He then moved to Saint's Row. After the birth of the Westside Rollerz, Saints Row became a battleground for the three gangs and the district fell apart. Julius then began recruiting members for another gang, with the main purpose of ridding Stilwater of all other gangs leaders called Hector Lopez and William Sharp the 3rd Street Saints. He wound up recruiting the likes of Johnny Gat, Dexter Jackson, Troy Bradshaw, Lin and Aisha. At the beginning of Saints Row, he and Troy save the Protagonist from being killed by a member of the Vice Kings and he recruits the boy. The Saints take control of Saints Row and then go on to destroy the three other gangs in Stilwater. Julius reunites with his old friend Benjamin King in the progress, who is betrayed by the Vice Kings. Troy calls Julius, telling him that he does not want to arrest his friends. He asks Julius to convince Johnny and The Protagonist to drop their flags. Julius, knowing that The Protagonist wouldn't stop, plants a bomb on Richard Hughes's yacht, with hopes that the bomb will kill The Protagonist, albeit, disbanding the Saints. In the time between the ending of Saints Row and beginning of Saints Row 2, Julius reforms and drops his flags after being let off the hook by Troy. He becomes a tour guide for the refurbished Saints Row Church, providing his voice for the tannoys, in which he talks about his life in the 3rd Street Saints and his reasons for forming the gang. After years of being in a coma, the Protagonist wakes up and finds some taped conversations at the Stilwater Police Department. 7 These conversations reveal to him that it was Julius who had planted the bomb on the yacht. In addition to that, he also finds Dex' number in Troy's office, who had become the chief of police. He calls Dex, who said that he knew how to take down Julius and he told the Protagonist to meet him at the church. Julius and the Protagonist are set up by Dex who sends his Masako team to kill them, but they escape. The Boss later executes Julius by shooting him in the head, despite Julius warning him the Saints where getting out of control. A virtual version of Julius appears in Saints Row IV. He appears in the medium Superpowered Fight Club where the Player must face off against him. He also appears as a hit target and after killing him Julius is reprogrammed as a homie. Julius' voice actor Keith David appears as Himself and it is a running gag in the game that characters reference to how he sounds like Julius. Category:Gunmen Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Bombers Category:Hijackers Category:Vigilante Category:Leader Category:Super-Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hypocrites Category:Enforcer Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sains Row Villains